Dyskusja użytkownika:Dawgra
Kadinnui Mi kody do VNog nie działają. ODP:Zapomnialem dać '.I teraz wpisuj:) do dawgry od akinuiego-masz e-mail? Postacie Tahu mistika 2008:Na swojej stronie napisałeś że zrobisz różne Bionicle. W takim razie zrób Kojola i Nidhiekiego. A i jeśli chcesz możesz zrobić mojego Toa Crusha (mnie trochę kiepsko wyszedł). Dawgra-Tahu ćwicz lepiej bo będziesz czepiany przez userów!(Kośka już krytykuje.)Nie martw się zawsze tak jest Zrobiłem Team Użytkownik:matau111-dawgra zrobisz mi moja postać szczegóły na mojej stronie użytkownika Użytkownik:Lewa fan zrobisz toa matui? tylko zamiast jego kanohi zrób połączone Hau i Suletu oraz Huna.Nazwa kanohi to halehu. Ok... dzięki Zrobisz mi nowy kit i kit tych zdjęci? http://t3.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:3WtPraCrcD1DUM:http://www.freewebs.com/jamiery/appa.jpg , http://www.theavatarportal.org/momopic1.png tylko jak ten lemur rozłoży ręce to ma skrzydła-- Toa Drago Toa Władca Smoków. pytanie Tahu mistika 2008 - Jak to zrobiłeś? --I tak powstał on, drugi Toa światła, TAKANUI!!! 18:19, 10 maj 2008 (UTC)Skopiował z Brickshelfa (lub z innego źródła) na Paint'a kilka artów, posklejał, zapisał, i dał tutaj, proste. Bionicel - Jak się robi pliki gif? (Chodzi mi o animacje.) Dawgra-Pobierz jakiś program (Nie pamiętam jaki). Wikia Custom Bionicles PL Pl:Oto ta wikia będzie miała zalety dla Polaków.Nie używając programu zrozumieją wszystko. Ja admin będę tłumaczył wszystko.Inni będą mieli własne zdanie,ale łatwiej z polską wersją.Dziękuje. Eng:Here, everything will have advantages apprehend for it using program wikia Polish.no I will have personal opinion (sentence) translate be admin all.Other, but with (from) simply (easy) polish version.Thank you. Werax - Jak można się zalogować na Custom Bionicle? Dawgra-http://pl.custombionicles.wikia.com/wiki/Strona_g%C5%82%C3%B3wna P.s.Zmiana nazwy Chimoru Dawgra-Prosze mówcie coś i proszę zamówienia. Ignika109 - możesz zrobić Toa Vori??Oto strona:http://pl.bionicle.wikia.com/wiki/U%C5%BCytkownik:Ignika109 Ditto - (treść usunięta) Kośka - Ditto, ostrzegam cię, ta wiki nie służy do przekazywania wiadomości Dawgrze. Jeśli to powtórzysz, będę zmuszona do złożenia raportu do Leskovikka. no to mówisz:skontaktuj się z dwagrą , a póżniej mi mówisz że żle robie Dawgra-Nie spamujcie ,już napisałeem!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Kośka - Dawgra, pozwól. Gościu, ta wiki nie służy do kontaktowania się z Dawgrą. Jak myślisz, po co jest jego dyskusja na Bio-Masters? (I koniec Off-Topic'a) Dekar25 Czy zrobiłbyś mi chimoru Takanuvy? AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! W Chimoru jest Takanuva!!!!!!! -Daw Bionicle kit forum Tahu Mistika 2008 - Dawgra, wczoraj założyłem forum na kity. Jeśli chcesz możesz być użytkownikiem i to jednym z pierwszych. Oto link http://bioniclekiforum.mojeforum.net/. Odpowiedź umieść w mojej dyskusji. Tahu Mistika 2008 - Jaki masz numer gg? Dawgra-Miałem teraz nie mam. --Tahu mistika 2008 - Zapraszam tu. PS: Zarejestruj się tam. Lego.com Dawgra, dałbyś na swojej stronie na Lego.com ten "Jungle adventure module"? Bo ty grasz w tą kapanię Bionicle? Bionicel, prawdziwy pan strachu. (Dyskusja) 14:57, 19 sty 2009 (UTC) Jest taka fajna rzecz, która nazywa się inne wymiary.--Coś tam robię 19:18, 28 lip 2009 (UTC) Damn it!-Daw Darwga!Ty żyjesz!--DARNOK 2 19:01, lis 13, 2009 (UTC) On żyje na Bio-Masters.:) Toa Amak 19:36, lis 13, 2009 (UTC) Ej, Daw, jesteś na Komixxach? - User:Larkanni6 Jest. Nazywa się Dawgra i ma kilka komixxów na głównej. Nie wchodzi na EB, ale jakbyś chciał mu coś powiedzieć to ja przekażę. - Am I dead? WOOHOO! *Zostaje zmiażdzony przez goryla* - "Dafkra"